disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel
Rapunzel is one of the two main characters in the movie Tangled ''and in the short film ''Tangled Ever After. She had long blonde hair until it was cut, and then she had brown hair. She is voiced by Mandy Moore. Disney History ''Tangled In order to remain young and beautiful, a vain old woman named Mother Gothel hoards the healing properties of a magical golden flower. When the pregnant Queen falls ill, the flower is harvested and fed to her, removing Gothel's access to it. Once healthy, the Queen gives birth to Rapunzel, whose long golden hair has inherited the flower's powerful healing magic. Hoping to regain full control over the flower, Gothel kidnaps the princess and incarcerates her in an isolated tower simply for the purpose of exploiting her magic hair in order to remain youthful. Every year on Rapunzel's birthday, the kingdom of Corona releases thousands of floating lanterns into the sky in her memory. Eighteen years later, Rapunzel, ignorant to the fact that she is a princess, is growing eager to leave the tower and see the "floating lights," which she believes bear some significance to her. However, she is forbidden by Gothel, by whom she has been led to believe is her mother. When a wanted thief named Flynn Rider, in search of a place to hide, stumbles upon Rapunzel's tower, Rapunzel, who has tricked Gothel into leaving her unattended, blackmails Flynn into taking her to see the lanterns in return for the crown that he has stolen from the palace. Accompanied by Rapunzel's chameleon friend Pascal, they embark, but Gothel is soon in close pursuit. Rapunzel and Flynn eventually arrive at the kingdom in time for the lantern ceremony. Soon afterwards, Flynn is ambushed and vengefully turned into the police by his former partners-in-crime the Stabbington Brothers, who he abandoned in an attempt to outrun the King's soldiers, and sentenced to death. However, before the Brothers can harm Rapunzel, Gothel knocks them unconscious and takes a heartbroken Rapunzel back to the tower. Back in her bedroom, Rapunzel is suddenly flooded by memories from her past. Realizing Gothel is a fraud, she finally finds the courage to rebel against her. However, Gothel, unwilling to lose Rapunzel, chains her up and gags her with a white handkerchief. When Flynn, having managed to escape from the castle, arrives at the tower, Gothel stabs him. Desperate to save him, Rapunzel promises to do whatever Gothel pleases in return. Gothel complies, but just as Rapunzel is about to heal him, Eugene cuts her hair short, causing it to turn brown and lose all of its magical powers, resulting in Gothel's death. Flynn dies in Rapunzel's arms and she cries bitterly. However, the flower's magic manifests itself through Rapunzel's tears and returns Eugene to life. Flynn returns Rapunzel to the palace, where she is finally reunited with her parents. Tangled Ever After'' As a very beautiful teen, Rapunzel had 70-foot long golden blonde hair, green eyes and a long, purple dress that she embroidered. When her hair is cut, it turns brown and she wears a white embroidered dress. She wears a 70-foot long veil to symbolize her lost long hair. Appearance Rapunzel, as a baby has long blonde hair, green eyes and a purple dress. Her dress only changes in length as she grows, except for her wedding where she wears a white wedding sress with a 70 foot long veil. Family *The King (father) *The Queen (mother) *Flynn Rider (husband) *Gothel (foster mother) Pets *Pascal (camaleon) *Maximus (horse) Songs *When Will my Life Begin? *When Will my Life Begin? (Reprise) *Mother Knows Best (Speaking) *Mother Knows Best (Reprise) (Speaking) *I Have a Dream *I See the Light *Healing Incantation Trivia *She was the first Disney Princess who is from a 3D digital movie. *Even she ends the movie with a short brown hair, she is commercially represented with long blond hair because of the esthetics, and of the fact that she appears at the most of the film with this appearance. *Her visual was partly inspired at the style of the picture The Swing, by Jean-Honoré Fragonard. Gallery 0tangled.jpg|Rapunzel's hair glowing|link=Healing Incantation 34fyzo7.jpg|Rapunzel in I See The Light|link=I See the Light|linktext=I See the Light 735635 1307092587783 full.jpg|Rapunzel in When Will My Life Begin? (Reprise)|link=When Will my Life Begin? (Reprise) 0001mI.jpeg|Rapunzel from the official Disney Princess Website|link=http://disney.go.com/princess/index.html#/rapunzel/|linktext=Rapunzel's Official Page Tangled rapunzel 1920.jpg|Rapunzel Wallpaper 230E595405DA20DCBBDAB4047B361B2310AE4B5DRapunzel.jpg Rapunzel brush.jpg 496521057334c9c0714eb.jpg Tumblr lxcpn9lZXM1qfunb8o2 1280.jpg 230E595405DA20DCBBDAB4047B361B2310AE4B5D.jpg 51014eGA5SL. SX385 .jpg Rapunzel 243.jpg Rapunzel brush.jpg ---- Category:Princess Category:Born-Princess Category:Tangled Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Tangled Ever After Characters Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Ever After Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Official Disney Princess